Treasure Map - Ace
Informazioni Generali Suggerimenti per battere Treasure Map - Ace Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Marshall D. Teach The Darkness that Challenges the Sun 1.5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul of a Mourned by Flame *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo Ruler of the Birdcage *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land *Thatch Dual-Wielding Swordsman Clutching Darkness 1.35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -5: *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul 1.2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -3: *Pica Top Donquixote Family Officer *Senor Pink Watchdog of the Underworld *Sugar Donquixote Family's Key Figure *Trebol Special Officer's Guardian *Uroge - Mercy of 108 Temptations *Nefeltari Vivi - Comfortably Elegant Dignitary *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *"Mad Monk" Urouge Supernova from the Sky *Coby Navy HQ Captain *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Straw Hat Pirate Fleet: Sons' Cups *Wet-Haired Caribou Next-Generation Supernova *Blood-Splatter Coribou Next-Generation Supernova *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Supernova *"Red Flag" X Drake Supernova *“Mad Monk” Urouge Supernova *“Magician” Basil Hawkins Supernova *Soul King Brook Pirate *Massacre Soldier Killer: Neo Kid Pirates *Lucy Star of Corrida Coliseum *Dark King Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age *Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 *Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator *Issho New Naval HQ's Strongest *Foxy Coward in Combat *Porche Cutie Baton User *Black Arm Zephyr Former Navy HQ Admiral *Ain Zephyr's Final Pupil *Binz Zephyr's Final Pupil *Saga Cursed Holy Sword *Musshuru Poison Spore Human *"Sky Boss" Gedatsu Vassal of Skypiea *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Lao G. Diamante Officer *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate: Neo – 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Zephyr Neo Marines Leader *Gilded Tesoro Gran Tesoro Casino King *Shiki the Golden Lion Golden Lion Pirates *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Kizaru Sojourner from the Sacred Land *Roronoa Zoro Liberators of Dressrosa *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Rebecca Dressrosa Former Royal Family's Future *Dagama Prodence Kingdom Tactician *Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *Lao G. Donquixote Pirates *Perona Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator *Dellinger Donquixote Pirates *Violet Dressrosa Former Royal Family's Princess *Shark-Slicer Bastille Naval HQ Vice Admiral *Bellamy the Hyena - Assassin for the Current King of Dressrosa *Master Caesar *Roronoa Zoro A Pirate Who Lives by His Code Mini Boss e Boss VS Whitey Bay VS Little Oars Jr. VS Squard VS Jinbe VS Ace Note *Le ricompense differiscono per ogni lega: https://i.imgur.com/sw7XROB.png Categoria:Treasure Map